


DEATH BY PUPPY AVALANCHE: Puppy Interview feat. Katsuki Yuuri

by Fearain



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Buzzfeed, Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Dogs, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Interview, M/M, Post-Canon, Pre-PyeongChang 2018 Winter Olympics, Puppies, PyeongChang 2018 Winter Olympics, YouTube, assuming yuuri is in the, figure skating, i fell into the yoi hole again help, literally just that, mentioned - Freeform, puppy, so i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:14:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25716379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fearain/pseuds/Fearain
Summary: “If this is how I die, this is the ideal death.”“Yuuri, no!”[The video jumpcuts from footage of Yuuri Katsuki (Japan’s Ace, current male’s figure skating world champion) being smothered by a Lot of puppies to the animated intro.]“Hi everybody, I’m Katsuki Yuuri and today I’m here with Buzzfeed to answer the questions you submitted about me, not that my life is that interesting… and figure skating in general with the Winter Olympics just around the corner.”[He pauses, staring into the distance.]“Oh god, the Olympics.”[Katsuki Yuuri Buzzfeed Puppy Interview set somewhen before the 2018 Winter Olympics, because the internet would have demanded that. Fluff. Fluffy content and fluffy dogs.]
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Comments: 30
Kudos: 390





	DEATH BY PUPPY AVALANCHE: Puppy Interview feat. Katsuki Yuuri

**Author's Note:**

> this is a bday gift for a dear friend of mine so this is just the most heartwarming thing i could think of while keeping it kinda real at the same time? i got inspired after working my way thru the yoi croptop tag and somebody mentioned a 'video' going even more viral than when yuuri did the puppy interview and ever since then, this has been stuck in my head... i tried to keep it as authentic as somewhat possible and kinda capture how our internet culture fandom generation (hi) would react and interact with somebody like yuuri so... this came out of that i guess
> 
> disclaimer: i only searched thru the tag AFTER i wrote this, so shoutout to @postingpebbles [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15319911) who wrote one of those too! (hi, i hope u dont mind and if u ever come over here, that you like my take)  
> and my main inspo for the video-style is this lovely series so have a look for authentic phan content there.
> 
> lastly, english is not my native language, so feel free to point out any mistakes, but keep in mind that yuuri isnt a native speaker either and some awkwardness was intentional ;)

_“If this is how I die, this is the ideal death.”_

_“Yuuri, no!”_

[The video jumpcuts from footage of Yuuri Katsuki (Japan’s Ace, current male’s figure skating world champion) being smothered by a Lot of puppies to the animated intro.]

“Hi everybody, I’m Katsuki Yuuri and today I’m here with Buzzfeed to answer the questions you submitted about me, not that my life is that interesting… and figure skating in general with the Winter Olympics just around the corner.”

[He pauses, staring into the distance.]

“Oh god, the _Olympics_.”

[There are chuckles behind the camera. Yuuri’s face lights up as he gets handed two puppies, one golden and one crème coloured and full of brown dots, that immediately try to lick whatever part of him they can reach. Yuuri indulges them and beams at the camera.]

“Oh, and there’s PUPPIES. Yes, hello, hi my darlings.” [The last part is directed at the puppies who jap happily back at him.]

“You know, Phichit has shown me some of these interviews and when you asked me to come and do one of them I just. I might have cried. Of happiness!”

[He adds this quickly and then slowly settles one of the puppies into his lap, where the golden shorthair cuddles into his knitted jumper. Careful not to jostle it, he reaches over to grab a little box shaped like a figure skate and reaches in to get a slip of paper with a question on it. Before reading it he stops though.]

“Oh and just to – how do you say? Address the elephant in the room here: Viktor is here-“

**“Hello!”**

[The Russian accent is unmistakable from behind the camera. And a quick picture of the both of them pops up.]

“But he’s here on coach duty today and- “

**“And I have already had the pleasure of doing the thirst tweet video and I wouldn’t wanna miss seeing this for the world. But we each have one. This is your moment, and I’m not spoiling that... Though it might be great to see you do that tweet-reading-kinda video, too, hmm.”**

[At the beginning of this, Yuuri had been nodding in agreement, but a faint blush stains his cheeks after that last remark. He clears his throat.]

“Um. Let’s get started, then! The first question is… wow definitely by a fan, they know us, apparently. ‘Is there any secrecy around your routines with Viktor being your coach but also a fellow competitor?’”

[Yuuri’s brow crunches up in thought and he absentmindedly plays with the slip of paper. The spotted puppy in his other hand immediately tries to eat it and he begins a little fight of tug-of-war, softly tutting and pulling the paper out of reach. He then grabs a knotted toy rope in return and offers it to the happy pup.]

“No no no, the questions are not for eating. But let’s see how strong you are, hm? Sorry, um, well, Viktor choreographs my routines with me and I’m around a lot for his practises, so we don’t really have a chance for secrecy there? That’s why we like to put in unexpected moves or move jumps around during competitions, as a surprise.”

[The puppy is still pulling his end of the rope and Yuuri struggles to get a new question. The golden pup in his lap seems to be napping.]

“Darling, you have to let me stop playing for a second so I can get a new question. No? Oh no, I’m sorry-“

[Said puppy is yapping sadly as Yuuri sets him onto his thigh and said skater looks distraught.]

“Can we get him a friend to play with, please?”

[The word ‘play’ has the sad pup perking up and a jumpcut later has Yuuri settled with a black poodlemix cradled in his arm like a baby and the spotted puppy from before running around him together with a terrier puppy.]

“Great, yes, next question.”

[He has the slip of paper ready and it looks like he’s reading it together with the poodle as a bedtime story.]

“’Would you ever get another dog and name it after a skating move?’ Hm, interesting…”

[Yuuri puts the paper away and starts to absentmindedly scratch the exposed belly of his fluffy baby, his voicer getting higher as he speaks to the puppy.]

“Should we call you Sal, hm? Are you a… jumpy one?”

[His cooing is met with enthusiastic barks and he laughs.]

“You know, I actually have a friend whose kids are named after some of the jumps – Hi girls! –“ [He gives a quick wave.]

“And it would feel kinda weird to name a dog after a person that I know? So for me, personally, maybe Sal or Flip. But sadly, I can’t bind a dog to me with my current travel schedule. That wouldn’t be good for them… leaving Makka is difficult enough.”

[The editor inserted a pic of Yuuri and Viktor with their dog, Makkachin. It cuts back to Yuuri holding the puppy up in front of his face, brown eyes meeting black ones.]

“And who could ever leave you, hm? Who wouldn’t want you? Aren’t you adorable? I do want you. But I want all of you, to spoil you like the good little doggos you are.”

[Even through the smitten sighs from behind the camera, the puppy seems to sense his sadness and licks his nose. It scrunches up and Yuuri laughs.]

“Yes, you’re right, no sense in being sad here. Someday... someday. In the meantime, I can play with you!”

[Giving the puppy one more good scritch, he sets it down and tempts the curly ball of energy with a toy, making it jump around, butt in the air and tail wagging wildly, lunging for the keyring replica he holds out. The two other puppies that had gone exploring quickly join in on the fun. Yuuri’s delighted laughter rouses the sleepy pup on his lap and it starts climbing up his chest when Yuuri leans back to reach the box with questions.]

“Oh god, let me just ah-“

[Yuuri is cut off by the poodlemix and the terrier bounding at him at full speed, joining the climbing adventure.]

“Whaa – ooof-“

[Knocked to the ground with now three dogs on his chest and arms and the last one wildly snuffling around in his hair, he lays on his back, mostly obscured by fluff and wagging tails. The happy puppies start to use him as a jungle gym. His voice is somewhat muffled as an arm appears and holds up a slip of paper with a question.]

“Kind of a follow-up, I feel like. ‘How many dogs do you see yourself with in the future?’”

[Yuuri laughs, petting the ones he can reach.]

“All of them.”

[Just on time, two red spaniels get released upon him and join the fun, burying him further. The skater’s laugh is visible in the bouncing puppy on his chest. A happy sigh follows and then the silence stretches for a little, until-]

“If this is how I die, this is the ideal death.”

**“Yuuri, no!”**

[The sudden laughter around the studio spooks the puppies a little and they disperse enough to leave Yuuri to carefully sit up and stretch his legs out into somewhat of a relaxed straddle, trying not to kick any of the puppies and reaching for the next question.]

“Am I wrong though?”

[There’s hums of agreement from behind the camera. It takes less than a few seconds after that and his legs are climbed on and over again and his free hand is petting some belly again.]

“’Is it weird to compete against your husband and is there any bad blood between you and your fellow competitors?’”

[Yuuri frowns, then directs a question off-camera.]

“Sorry, bad blood?”

[The poodle gets spooked by his raised voice and bounces off and out of view. One of the Buzzfeed staff speaks up.]

**“Oh sorry, it’s a saying. Means something like rivalry and like, saying mean things behind each other’s backs?”**

“Ah, arigato. See there’s always new idioms to learn. We are actually friends in the national and international circles, I’d say. Simply because you wouldn’t find anyone else to nerd out over skating other than other professional skaters? Everybody is competitive, yes yes, but we drive each other to do our best- “

**“Oh hello there!”**

[Yuuri frowns at the interruption, mouth half open. Then he looks down to see his bundle of fluff missing.]

“Give her back!”

[The spooked poodle has apparently taken a liking to Viktor and Yuuri’s pout is audible.]

 **“Net, zolotse.”** [A quick subtitle appears.] **“She’s mine now.”**

[Viktor’s teasing voice carries easily, even though he isn’t visible on-screen. Yuuri huffs and presses his lips together in a thin line, but his eyes shine with amusement.]

“Well, concerning competing against my _loving_ husband, it’s the same with the mutual inspiration, but sometimes, it gets really _annoying_.”

[His pointed mock-glare is met with a gasp.]

**“How could you!”**

[Yuuri’s face softens.]

“It’s actually really nice to have him at competitions with me as a coach and husband. And same as with our friends, we do our best to bring out the best in each other, skating as equals on the ice.”

[He brightens up when the poodle comes back over to him and he leans down to hug it, and then all the other puppies he can reach.]

“Because a loving and respectful relationship is important.”

[After he shares this secret with the pups, they take advantage of his position and his jumper now hanging off his body a little, instantly trying to gnaw on every part they could reach. Yuuri tries to stop them with firm but careful hands and offers toys in exchange.]

“Here, this you can chew on. Not my sweater, please. Or my shoes… or bags…”

[Apparently lost in memories, he stares off a little and finishes with a whisper.]

“Or my skates.”

[Several gasps echo around the room.]

"Ok then…"

[Yuuri's hand finds its way behind the nearest fluffy ears while he reads.]

"'What's the best Katsudon pun you've heard?'"

[He laughs.]

"Serious skating questions here. But let me think... A good Katsudone always fits but Katsudamn has to be my favourite."

**"A classic."**

[Yuuri chuckles.]

"Agreed. So, that's Viktor's favourite one, too, there you have it.' What is your favourite skating routine and outfit of yours?' Out of my own? Hmm..."

[Glancing around, the puppies are wreaking havoc and seem to be trying to tug the piece of rope apart. He still addresses them.]

"What do you think guys, which routine did you like best?"

[They largely ignore him, except for the golden one back on his lap and one of the spaniels pawning at his side. He twists around, picks it up and snuggles it close, getting puppy kisses as a thank-you.]

"Oh, you are the sweetest, hm? All cuddly. Routine wise... probably 'Yuri on Ice', my free skate from my first season with Viktor, simply because of what the story of the choreo meant to me."

[A short clip from his FS in Barcelona plays.]

"Costumes... I like them all because they each fit their programmes, but the newest one has to be my favourite. But you will have to wait until the Olympic Free Skate to see that, I'm sorry."

[The mischievous sparkle in his eyes matches that of the spotted puppy now trying to capture his arm between his four paws and Yuuri easily lifts it up, too, both arms now adorned with a dangling puppy.]

"Who needs a gym anyway?"

[He does two careful bicep curls with his woofing weights and then frees a hand, giving the camera a serious look.]

"Please don't use your pets as weights. Even though it's tempting. Next question. 'What is a good beginner figure skating trick to learn to show off to your friends?' Hm, a waltz jump probably? Or if you're flexible and already have good balance, try a spiral."

[The mentioned moves are quickly inserted on screen.]

"Ask your coach or look up tutorials or something, but don't attempt anything dangerous without supervision. And also, you shouldn't just learn skating just to show off. Believe me, honestly, I know it's tempting to want to show off, but you want to become good at it while doing it for yourself. I mean, you have to actually enjoy skating to keep going for a longer time. Otherwise, why bother at all? Skate for yourself, first and foremost, then everybody else will see your love for it, I’ve learned.”

[Yuuri’ words get more determined towards the end of his short speech, then soften as he watches the puppies play around him.]

“That might seem harsh, but it’s true. I hope you find your love for it. Okay, the next one isn’t really a question: ‘Please rank this list: Skating, dogs, katsudon, Viktor.’”

[Silence. Yuuri gapes at the camera.]

“No.”

[Muffled laughter breaks out behind the camera and a voice, subtitled as one of the producers, comments.]

**“Fair enough.”**

[Yuuri still looks scandalised.]

“I could never.”

[He quickly unfolds the next question and blanches.]

“Speaking of…”

[He clears his throat.]

“’Was the first time you met Viktor when he came to Japan to coach you?’”

[His blush and the melodic laughter from behind the camera promise a story there, but Yuuri is not about to unpack that in front of the whole internet.]

“He did show up at my family’s onsen that time and we actually really only got to really know each other back then but no, that wasn’t the first time because we’d met at competitions before that and, ah, talked. Yes.”

[Yuuri swallows down the possible rest of the answer with his embarrassment and pointedly avoids everybody’s eyes for a little, focusing on all of his roaming puppies again. The spaniel siblings are still wrestling next to him and a few more had settled across his legs again, climbing him while fighting over the toys and for his bellyrubs. A member of staff holds the box out to him, and he reaches inside.]

“Oh, this last one is from the Buzzfeed staff and it says: ‘What should everyone do to prepare for watching the 2018 Winter Olympics?’ Ehh, get snacks?”

[Displaying an insane feat of incredible flexibility that shows he spends a lot more time training than snacking than the average person, he stretches forwards in his straddle to retrieve a toy while he thinks.]

“Really, snacks are important, it’s a long event. But maybe find out where to watch them - if they’re shown on TV or if you need to find some laggy stream somewhere. Try and find a good one. You could make some bets with your friends and family if you’re watching together, so you have a fun time, I used to do that with my roommate a lot. And then bring an open mind because everybody there is doing their absolute best.”

[Yuuri looks off-screen again and lowers his eyes, speaking to the puppies again more than to the camera.]

“But also know that it’s okay to have a favourite. I sure did.”

[This and the sweet smile that breaks out on his face when he looks up again cause the room (and internet) to collectively ‘aww’ and melt. It cuts to a blushing Yuuri, hiding his face between the poodlemix and the spotted puppy that he’s holding up in front of it.]

“Okay guys, sadly, this is the end of this- I don’t wanna leave, like, ever. But there’s ice skating to get back to. If you’re wondering though why we didn’t just have a lot of poodles here, even though they’d be – how did Phichit put it – on brand for me, a known poodle-lover; it’s because all these lovely puppies are up for adoption and pure-breed poodles usually find a new home really fast. So I wanted to show you all these lovely babies from Angel Puppies, because they need a home, too! And since they are mostly mix-breed that people don’t want for some reason, you get the best personality traits all put together in such adorable and energetic puppies. Who wouldn’t want that? All the information about the shelter is in the video description.”

[Yuuri turns back to the two puppies in his arm and gives them each a kiss on the head.]

“For good luck, so you will find a loving home, really fast.”

[He repeats this procedure with every puppy he scoops up.]

“And a good luck kiss for you, for you, and for you- yes I’ll miss you too, and for you.”

[Waving at the camera, his smile is blinding.]

“Thank you for watching everybody, bye!”

~~~~~~~

[The comment section under the video is pure chaos, but arguebly exactly what everybody expected.]

Imagine being one of those girls he shouted out in the beginning?? so lucky honestly

~

“it would feel kinda weird to name a dog after somebody that I know” ….the man had literally named his dog after viktor what even

~

brb I need to make a gif out of the slow-mo death via dog avalanche bit

~

WAHTS the mEETING story?? VIKTOR LAUGHING AND YUURI BLUSHING like that?? I NEED TO KNOW

\--ONSEN??? Do you guys know the,,,rules at those place concerning ummm clothes?

\--- r u telling me that they met fuvking naked??

\---- um

\----- yeP

\------ I’m-

~

THEIR DOG

\-- they’re literally married

\--- … yeS BUT

~

I want to be smothered by his thighs the way he’s smothered by these pups

~

lmao “doggos” he’s one of us guys,, beware the meme gen

~

… is it bad that I’m jealous of these dogs?

\-- I can’t say who I’m more jealous of here tbh

\--- but to get a good luck kiss on the head by katuski Yuuri?? That’s everything I need in life

\---- point

~

That middle split,,,my inner dancer is so jealous

\-- it does things to me

~

[A little while later, Buzzfeed shares a selfie from the team at the animal shelter, showing smiling faces and the Olympics Figure Skating competition playing on a TV in the background. The caption declares that this time, they broke the current record for the fastest adoption of the puppies after the release of the video. “It was probably the good luck kisses.” This comment by v-nikiforov gets pinned.]

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos make my day ^-^
> 
> EDIT (5th August): a sequel with Vityas interview is in the works, if you have any questions for him; puppy-interview-style, leave them in the comments!


End file.
